Waterfall method
The waterfall method is a method used for learning a course, also called the hovering technique.'Making Duolingo, What’s the best way to learn with Duolingo?, Cindy Blanco & Bozena Pajak, 20 November 2018.It has been studied by many researchers as a way to maximize the retention of vocabulary and grammar while making progress through the tree. The goal is to have several skills in level 5 (those don't need to be studied anymore), ''n in level 4, n'' in level 3, ''n in level 2, n'' in level 1, ''n or less in level 0 with a partially colored circle, 2, 1 or none with a full gray circle (level 0 with 0 lessons finished) and all the rest locked.Reddit, /r/duolingo, Using the “waterfall” method with Norwegian and it’s a great way to learn!, Alasdair91, November 13, 2018. For example, if n'' is equal to 2, and you reached level 5 in the first three skills, your tree would look like this: ;Initially *Skills 1 - 3: Level 5 *Skills 4 - 5: Level 4 *Skills 6 - 7: Level 3 *Skills 8 - 9: Level 2 *Skills 10 - 11: Level 1 *Skills 12 - 13: Level 0 *Skills 14 - End of the tree: Locked ;Later *Skills 1 - 5: Level 5 *Skills 6 - 7: Level 4 *Skills 8 - 9: Level 3 *Skills 10 -11: Level 2 *Skills 12 - 13: Level 1 *Skills 14 - 15: Level 0 *Skills 16 - End of the tree: Locked ;Detailed example Asume Spanish for English, and you reached level 5 in Intro, Phrases and Travel; skills from Family_2 onwards would be locked. Your tree would look like this, with the skills you are practicing in bold: *Intro 5 *Phrases 5 - Travel 5 *'Restaurant 4 - Family 4 *'Shopping' 3 *'School' 3 - People 2 *'Greetings' 2 *'Travel_2' 1 - Schedule 1 *'People_2' 0 (partially colored circle) and soon 1 *'People_3' locked and soon 0 (partially colored circle) - School_2 0 (full gray circle) *Family_2 locked *Work locked - Emotions locked Then you would have to work in 10 skills: Restaurant, Family, Shopping, School, People, Greetings, Travel_2, Schedule, People_2 and People_3; to unlock People_3 you will need to finish People_2. Several days later you would be working in Shopping, School, People, Greetings, Travel_2, Schedule, People_2, People_3 and School_2. You would have to finish School_2 in order to unlock Family_2. The tree would look like this *Intro 5 *Phrases 5 - Travel 5 *Restaurant 5 - Family 5 *'Shopping' 4 *'School' 4 - People 3 *'Greetings' 3 *'Travel_2' 2 - Schedule 2 *'People_2' 1 *'People_3' 1 - School_2 0 (partially colored circle) and soon 1 *'Family_2' locked and soon 0 (partially colored circle) *Work locked - Emotions locked Waterfall with very big n'' In this example a student divided the tree in 5 groups of approximately 26 lessons each.Duolingo Forum, To newcomers (especially) and all Duolingo users (as well): A great way to organize your tree, Noabji, May 1, 2019. *Skills 1 - 24: Level 5 *Skills 25 - 49: Level 4 *Skills 50 - 76: Level 3 *Skills 77 - 102: Level 2 *Skills 103 - 129: Level 1 *Skills 130 - 131: Level 0 *Skills 132 - 158, end of the tree: Locked Shorter waterfall Instead of going up to level 5 you can go to level 3 or 2. The following example shows a waterfall of height 3 and ''n = 5. *Skills 1 - 20: Level 3 (not being worked on) *Skills 21 - 25: Level 2 *Skills 26 - 30: Level 1 *Skills 31 - 35: Level 0 (not all 5 skills will be unlocked; this must be done according to the shape of your tree) *Skills 36 - End of the tree: Locked After your tree is completely in level 3 you can work levels 3 and 4 to get a fully golden tree. References Category:Language tree